


Дары хранилища артефактов

by fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Mentioned Albus Severus Potter, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020
Summary: Саша руководит хранилищем артефактов, Тим ещё работает исследователем, кроссовер с "Проклятым дитя"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (tma team)





	Дары хранилища артефактов

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Вольт](https://twitter.com/johnsmithmimimi)  
> Бета: [leoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel)

— Тим, это не смешно! — в третий раз восклицает Саша.  
Голова Тима парит в воздухе и ухмыляется. Позади нее скалится клыкастый человеческий череп — ценный экспонат хранилища артефактов. На лбу у черепа стикер.  
«Йорик», — читает Саша. Это глупая шутка, но ей становится... нет, не смешно. Но это забавно.  
— Кто тут смеется? Это серьёзное дело, Саша! — Тим пропадает полностью, и теперь Саша слышит только его голос. — С этой штукой можно столько всего сделать! Например, пойти со мной пить кофе. Прямо в рабочее время, — голова Тима снова материализуется, на этот раз в дюйме от Сашиного лица. Саша невольно вздрагивает. Кажется, она стала слишком нервной, работая в этом отделе.  
— Тииииим. Сними плащ и положи на место.  
— Сашааааа. Пойдём пить кофе. Хранилище не рухнет, если ты прогуляешь работу на часок. Я каждый день так делаю.  
Саша с сомнением смотрит на Тима, на гору отчетов перед собой, на зависший намертво комп и на часы.  
Тим победно выкидывает кулак, и плащ-невидимка сползает с него. Саша смеется:  
— Отличная футболка, Тим.  
На футболке Тима изображен Будда в нирване. У Будды есть реплика: «Коллективу нужна корпоративная йога». Да не дай боже, думает Саша, но это уже вторая глупая шутка, которая ее веселит.  
Вообще-то ее мало что веселит в этом месте. Тим. Призрачная вероятность повышения (с миграцией из хранилища, чтоб ему сгореть, этому мерзкому месту).  
Саша подбирает плащ-невидимку, подходит ближе к Тиму и набрасывает ее на них обоих.  
— Теперь мы заговорщики, — шепотом говорит Тим, пока они крадутся по коридору в сторону ресепшена. — Сейчас между нами проскочит искра.  
— Кстати об искре. Давай сожжем этот институт, — предлагает Саша.  
Она видит на лице у Тима неописуемый восторг.  
— Сашаааа! Ты ли это? Тебя подменил злобный барабашка из хранилища?  
Саша фыркает и одергивает плащ со своей стороны — кажется, из-под него торчат ее кеды. Вот Рози удивится.  
— Ты меня плохо знаешь. Первый год в этом месте я курила травку.  
Они проходят коридор, Рози, и наконец их встречает будничный лондонский шум.  
— А все-таки, — начинает Тим, небрежно складывая плащ. — Как к тебе попала эта штука?  
Саша пожимает плечами.  
— Какой-то мальчик принёс. Представился Алом и сказал, что его отец много выпендривается, поэтому он хочет это нам сдать. Странно, правда?

Дежурство в отделе тайн в этот раз особенно отстойное.  
Во-первых, сегодня понедельник, значит, Малфой будет шарахаться по отделу аж до пяти вечера. Во-вторых, мозги опять сбежали. А в-третьих... ну да, в-третьих, Ал с ним не разговаривает. А в-четвертых, снова этот Малфой. Вот же он — выворачивает из-за мозгоаквариума.  
— Что, Поттер, сегодня без плаща-невидимки? — ухмыляется Малфой. — Не боишься ловить мозги без даров смерти?  
— Пошел в жопу, — здоровается Гарри.  
Хочется курить и взять отгулы на пару понедельников.  
— Серьёзно, Поттер, я же просил взять мантию. Эти мозги опасны. Где она?  
— Забыл, когда ходил на балет! — огрызается Гарри.  
Бледное лицо Малфоя удивлённо вытягивается.  
— Сын сдал ее в какой-то музей, — неожиданно для самого себя признается Гарри. — Или вроде того. Не признается.  
Ссутулившись, он садится на ветхий стул рядом с аквариумом. Малфой устраивается на соседнем стуле.  
— Да ладно тебе, Поттер. Мой недавно отцовский перстень куда-то унес. Говорит, в маггловскую комиссионку. И ладно бы перстень, Поттер, так он же был на Руке славы. На кой черт магглам дохлая рука?


End file.
